Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 34
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Patrick Gleason | CoverArtist2 = Matthew Wilson | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I wish I could stay. There's so much I want to explain. But life is waiting. There's no time like the present. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) | StoryTitle1 = Target: Doom | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Patrick Gleason | Inker1_1 = Patrick Gleason | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Colourist1_2 = Chris O'Halloran | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Jamie Antagonists: * ** * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** *** *** * Doctor Doom ("Victor von Doom") * * * * ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ********** *********** ********* ******* Chameleon's hideout **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * * * * and * Hulu * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = In the present, Spider-Man 2099 tries to navigate the alleys of Manhattan, collapsing to the ground and recalling the destruction of the future he hails from, killing his friends Captain America and Hercules. Miguel had fled in order to escape the chaos until he came across Doom. When Miguel accused Doom of having destroyed the world, the dictator denied responsibility and said that he was the only one who could save the timeline. Sent into the past and having run afoul of Roxxon's Berserker Squad, he forces himself to keep running. At Empire State University, Peter Parker remarks that Jamie's new invention - a device called the Clairvoyant that determines probabilities based on observations of the Multiverse - is amazing. As Peter lists the possible applications, Jamie remarks that its current scope is very limited and that he has no idea how to make it do anything useful. Jamie muses that he needs a massive power source to make it capable of quantum computations of the level Peter is speculating, but that if it's juiced with too much power it could destabilize and damage the Multiverse itself. As Jamie asks Peter for help, saying that he knows how to set up high-tech large-scale projects, Peter snarks that he also knows how to send them spiraling into disaster - telling Jamie to look up Parker Industries. Jamie begs Peter for help, saying it could be Peter's chance for a comeback, and Peter reluctantly accepts it. As Peter takes it, the Clairvoyant activates and an alarm goes off. Atop a skyscraper near the United Nations, Hitman shoots Doctor Doom in the heart with a sniper rifle on the orders of Countess Karkov, the Latverian Security Forces radioing for backup as the NYPD holds back reporters and paparazzi. Countess Karlov contacts the Chameleon, who congratulates her on her plan going well. Karlov congratulates him on playing his part so well, but Chameleon asks what she plans to do now that her dream goal is accomplished - using the analogy of the dog who caught a car. As Chameleon worries that Latveria will seek retribution for Doom's death, Karlov sneers that he could always refuse payment. The Chameleon rejects that proposal, so Karlov tells him to get comfortable and enjoy the show as the best is yet to come. Web-swinging towards the United Nations, Spider-Man mentally panics at Doctor Doom having been assassinated, noting that even he - a superhero adverse to killing - shouldn't be shedding tears over Doom's death and that a world without him would be a better place, but that nothing is ever that simple. As the Latverian Security Forces aim weapons at the surrounding crowd and shout that only Latverian hands may touch Doom's body, Spider-Man quips that Doom promised they would arm wrestle. As the Latverian guards open fire, Spider-Man dodges the bullets and sarcastically scolds himself for not being more tactful. Landing on Doom's body, he is promptly dogpiled by Latverian security forces. Decideing to test his theory and relieve them of their grief, Spider-Man rips off Doctor Doom's head... and reveals him to be a Doombot. As Spider-Man remarks that Doom sending out robotic doppelgangers is practically a running gag and that the real Doom probably hasn't left his apartment in years, the Doombot blasts him with a torrent of green flames. Standing up, the Doombot reattaches its head as Doctor Doom speaks through it - angrily telling Spider-Man that he is well-aware of what just happened and that a reckoning is in order. Leaning against a car for support, Spider-Man 2099 notes that he found him just in time - his hands starting to distort like static. As Spider-Man tries to talk Doctor Doom down, Spider-Man 2099 tackles him out of the way as the Doombot unleashes a torrent of green flames. As Spider-Man 2099 tries to explain his presence, Roxxon's Berserker Squad arrive and attack them. Grabbing Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099 conjures an energy barrier and says he returned to the past so that he could find Spider-Man. Spider-Man remarks that Miguel had said that if he returned to the past again the timeline would collapse, realizing in horror that the collapse is already happening. Miguel explains that it started slowly with only minor things changing, but that it increasingly worsened until chaos broke out. The scientists of 2099 determined that the origin was an anomaly originating in the Prime Marvel Universe - snarking that it's just like all always. Miguel states that that discovery sparked another shocking revelation: unlike all the other alternate future timelines that branched from the Prime Marvel Universe to become other Earths fixed within the Multiverse, Miguel's Earth and Peter's Earth are one-in-the-same with no branching. As Spider-Man posits that their universes are superimposed on each other, Miguel states that there's nothing that can be done to prevent the collapse because his home universe is the future of Peter's and the future is always changing. As Miguel's body distorts, Spider-Man asks what is happening, Miguel saying that there's so much he wants to explain, but that there's no time. The energy field explodes, knocking out the Roxxon supersoldiers and destroying the Doombot. Spider-Man looks around, noticing that Miguel has vanished and wondering what happened to him. Worried that Miguel might have died, Spider-Man notes that whatever happened it can't be good and isn't over yet. Thousands of Doombots arrives over the city and - hijacking all the broadcasting stations - declare war on the United States of America for daring to desecrate the visage of its future ruler, Doctor Doom. Doom himself teleports into the city, using magic to grow to the size of a skyscraper, and demands that the one who attempted to kill him be brought forward for justice. Recapping everything that just happened, Spider-Man laments that this is the international incident to end all international incidents, and that he has no idea what will happen next. | Solicit = THE FUTURE IS IN PERIL! • Spider-Man 2099’s present is our crumbling future. • But what chance do we have relying only on Peter Parker, Miguel O’Hara and… Victor Von Doom?! • That’s right, Doctor Doom guest stars in the Mighty Marvel Manner, but what villain is so heinous that Doom and Spidey are on the same side?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included